This invention relates to a metering system, and more particularly, for a metering system for controlling the feed of portions of nuclear fuel assemblies.
After reprocessing in a chemical plant where the nuclear material (e.g. UO.sub.2) in the nuclear fuel assemblies is dissolved in a solvent stream, residues of the assemblies need to be encapsulated in a cementitious matrix in standard storage containers or drums. These residues chiefly comprise appendages of the nuclear fuel assemblies and hulls which are small sheared tubular portions of cladding tubes which contained the nuclear material. In order to provide a high utilisation of the space within the drum, it is advisable to regulate the ratio of appendages to hulls fed to the drum.